My Way
by Sanguine Poison
Summary: AU-ish. Spike gets his chip out and Buffy is still the object of his desire.


Title: My Way (1/1)  
Author: Vampy  
E-mail: Vampybaby619@hotmail.com  
Rating: R  
Summary: AU-ish Unbeknownst to the Scoobies, Spike has his chip out and Buffy is still the object of his desire.  
Distribution: Heat. Desire. Most likely...anyone else who wants it just drop me a line.  
Disclaimer: Joss owns the Buffy stuff and Limp Bizkit owns the lyrics to the song "My Way"  
Authors note: The words in () are quotes from 'Buffy' epps  
  
  
(C'mon, I can feel it Slayer. You know you want to dance...)  
  
(Say it's true, Say I want to...It wouldn't be you Spike, it would never be you!)  
  
Spike stalked though the streets of Sunnydale, every bit of the vampire that he was before...William the Bloody was back and nothing was going to stand in the way of his prize. He stopped in front of her house and stood by the very tree where he kept his nightly vigils, listening to the sounds of her shagging "Captain Cardboard". Spike snorted in disgust...  
  
(Sometimes I envy you so much it chokes me...)  
  
Riley could never hang on to Buffy; Spike knew that...he even told the commando so. He wouldn't believe that his sweet Slayer craved darkness...needed it. The boy still didn't understand...  
  
(The girl needs some monster in her man.)  
  
Spike shot one last look up at the darkened house and continued on his way. Demons and humans alike stayed away from him as he walked, they could see the power radiating off of him in waves and wanted nothing to do with it...  
  
(The Big Bad is back...)  
  
He arrived at his destination, all the shop windows were lit but the 'closed' sign was up. Needing no invitation, he walked right in...six pairs of eyes looked up briefly then went back to what they were doing, all except one. Dawn looked at Spike warily, he seemed colder than usual...  
  
"Where's big sis?" he asked quietly. She looked straight into his eyes and felt a chill...he was indeed colder, harder than usual.  
  
"In the back training" Dawn replied, looking away from the ice she saw in his gaze. Spike nodded and walked to the back room, there he found her...pummeling a punching bag. Spike bolted the door and continued to watch her...fists flying with a fury. She felt his presence and stopped...she could always feel when he was around.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked without turning around. He didn't answer; he just watched her muscles tense, as she grew angry. She whipped around to face him, her gaze spitting emerald fire.  
  
"What do you want, Spike?" she repeated, angrily. Spike stalked towards her like the hungry predator he was, they stood face-to-face, fire and ice...  
  
"I want to dance" he replied, smashing his fist into her face and knocking her to the floor. She rises to her knees and he stands over her...looking into her eyes.  
  
(The thing about the dance is, it never stops...)  
  
You think you're special, you do  
I can see it in your eyes  
I can see when you laugh at me,  
Look down on me,   
And walk around on me  
Just one more fight about your leadership   
And I will straight up leave your shit   
Cuz I've had enough of this   
And now I'm pissed  
  
  
"But, the chip..." said Buffy, looking at him in disbelief. The corners of his mouth turned up...  
  
"Funny thing about that...Spike can chase the other puppies now" he said, kicking her in the face, setting her sprawled on her back. Spike pounced on top of her and pinned her there letting her feel how much their position was affecting him...  
  
Buffy bucked him off and got to her feet, Spike just stood there in a relaxed fighting stance waiting for her move. A million questions ran through Buffy's mind...but there was no question about not killing the once impotent vampire standing before her.  
  
Buffy let loose with a flurry of punches and kicks to Spike's face and mid section, he reeled with the blows but didn't fall. A sick, twisted smile developed on his face indicating that he was enjoying it all.  
  
(Nothing like a decent spot of violence to put things in perspective)  
  
Spike aimed a swift kick at her face sending her crashing into a wall, she lay against it as Spike sent another punch to her face but she moved quickly to avoid the hit, Spike's fist crashing into the wall. Spike growled and was about to turn around when Buffy kicked him from behind and sent his body crashing into he wall. When Spike managed to turn around, there she was, the mighty slayer with a trusty stake in her hand. Blood was running from one corner of her mouth, her hair was disheveled, body covered in a layer of sweat, and her breathing hard. Spike's eyes darkened with lust and he knocked the stake out of her hand...  
  
"No, no luv. We're gonna do this my way." He said grabbing her by the front of her shirt and slamming her up against the wall, where he was moments before. He looked straight into her eyes and she understood...  
  
(I love you...)  
  
Spike smashed his lips to hers, tasting her blood. Their tongues tangled in a different type of fight, so fight so fierce that it surprised both of them with its intensity. He pulled away after a few seconds and she started into his eyes once again...all traces of the ice and cold were gone, it had been replaced with a heat and desire that was hotter than the midday sun. She could feel the hunger buzzing under his skin...  
  
"Do it..." She said, exposing her neck. Spike's eyes flashed yellow and his face changed, sinking his fangs into her neck. Buffy swooned...  
  
(You think you know what you are? What's to come? You have no idea...)  
  
Spike drank deep, reveling in her emotions that he could feel in the flow of her blood. There was love, hate, pain, pleasure, rejection, and finally acceptance...his unbeating heart expanded at that. Spike stopped his drinking, lest she lose consciousness. He gazed upon her face and his ridges melted away, he stroked her face and she opened her eyes...  
  
Man, monster...she didn't care. He had marked her as his, a slayer marked by darkness but no, that had yet to be done. Buffy attacked his neck with her blunt teeth, tearing the skin and letting his blood flow...  
  
(Find it...the Darkness)  
  
Some day you'll see things my way  
Cuz you never when your gonna go  
  
Through the flow of blood she found who she was... being of light that used darkness as it's weapon when it came to the hunt. She could let in her darkness enough to control it, harness it to do her bidding and this being; this vampire full of both darkness and light could help her. She saw things his way...  
  
Her eyes shot open and she knocked him to the ground, pinning him to the concrete floor as he did to her. He quickly flipped their positions so he was on top...  
  
"My way!"   
This time I'm gonna let it all come out  
This time I'm gonna stand up and shout  
I'm gonna do things my way, its my way  
My way or the highway  
  
  
FIN  
  
  



End file.
